Two Boys
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Gale. Peeta. Both of them had a special place in her heart that she knew was dedicated to them. But she never knew that it would be those two that had her choosing. Katniss&Peeta, slight Katniss&Gale. One shot.


**Two Boys**

**A.N-** Okay, so this is my first **Hunger Games** fanfic. Well, it's a one shot. I got the recommendation off of Stephenie Meyer's website, so I picked it up and was hooked. Hope you guys enjoy!

--

What was she thinking to not even answer him right as they left the train? She knew he had hurt his feelings terribly, but she couldn't just decide on the spot. It was something that she didn't see coming. But she felt bad because she had been the one acting all along-Oh how Peeta must feel right now.

Was it really all an act? Or did the feelings he had for her change at the last second? Was he really being serious, or was it just another act to put on in front of all of Panem? So many thoughts swirled her head as she laid down to think.

The day had been so crazy. She finally got to see her mom and Prim. She got to see her friend Gale again, and got to spend the day with Peeta. There was celebrations and food, and the whole town gathered to see them return. Something like this hadn't happened in years, and this time there was two of them bringing back the win.

Even through all of it, she could see the look in his eyes. The emptiness. He sounded cheerful, and happy, but Katniss knew the real truth. He was just devastated that she didn't exactly feel the same way about him. It was an all act in his eyes.

But was it really an act? She was so comfortable with him, and she could tell him anything. Even in the cave being filmed every second, she finally felt at home. Of course she felt the same way with Gale- but that time it was different. You could feel something in the air, and an electric current she had never experienced before, kept her confused.

The feeling was so different, so new- but it was an amazing feeling. She finally felt like someone other than Gale and Prim knew who she was. Who she was on the inside. But she didn't know what to make of it.

An electric current passed through her every time they touched, kissed. It felt so good. It felt like she was floating on a cloud and in those moments, she would forget everything that had happened. She would forget where they were, their problems, and everything that was going on.

Every time, all she could see was him.

Katniss sighed and turned her head over again on her pillow. Through all of the partying, people, and craziness, she had requested to be alone for the night. She needed to think everything out before settling into her new life.

His feelings were real, and he admitted to them. But just how long had he felt that way about her? Ever since he had given her the bread? Ever since the Reaping? She didn't know, but all she knew that he actually felt that way about her.

It was her turn to give him the answer. She knew she couldn't play around and ignore him, that would just hurt him even more. Through everything they had been through, he had been so strong. He couldn't go moping around waiting for her when he could be happy.

She knew this feeling was something like no other. And she doubted that she would feel the same about any other person... But then there was Gale.

Was it real? The way that he had asked to run off with her right before the Reaping? Right before all of this happened, and the winning. She had been through a lot, and she didn't know how much more she could take.

Gale was her best friend. He knew everything about her-About her father, about her family. They always did everything together. He also knew what had gone on in the games. How did he feel about that? Was it even possible that he felt the same way about her?

There was something there between her and Gale, but it was different. It was another feeling-A feeling of belonging. A feeling of home and how secure she felt. A feeling that true friends would feel towards each other.

She knew Gale was just a friend. The way he smiled at her was something she was familiar with, and she was always warmed by his presence. When Peeta walked into the room, she focused on him and forgot everything else she was doing.

Gale had knew her since she was twelve. They had practically grown up together, rising and falling with each other. He had taught her how to set up better traps, she had taught him how to shoot a bow and arrow.

She had walked into the black market with him, and she finally felt safe when she entered it. They tried out new recipes, and caught different game, always trying something new. He even helped out with her family as she did with his.

Peeta had known her ever since the bread incident. Sure, he didn't truly know her, but he did in some way. He helped her in her time of need, and got himself scolded for it. He saved her life during the Games, and was going to sacrafice his life for her so she didn't get hurt.

He was their through the most pressing times in her life. They had almost died together, but some how managed to work together to survive it all.

Gale.

Peeta.

They were two boys that she knew that had permanent places in her heart.

And she loved them both.

--

"Peeta?" She asked as she walked into his room. Both of them had decided that they didn't need to knock to enter each others houses now that they lived as neighbor's. The only person they had to worry about was Haymitch.

He turned his head to her, his eyes the same blankness as the hours before. He gave her a sad smile as she walked towards him.

She wasn't hesitant or nervous about her decision. She was finally confident in her answer, and she knew that it was right. It was right for her and she knew it.

They both stared into each others eyes, causing both of them to get lost in each others eyes. No words were needed for this moment. Katniss tiptoed to reach Peeta and placed her lips gently on his. Something between them changed and it felt like the world had stopped.

The love for each other had finally found it's place in their hearts as the world faded away in their ears.

--

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
